


Constant

by Kreativekilljoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can be considered platonic, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Iwa chan meannn, M/M, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreativekilljoy/pseuds/Kreativekilljoy
Summary: Oikawa has always had one constant in his life.





	

"It's no use Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained, pushing the laptop away from him and slumping on the desk with an audible 'thunk' sound. Thoughts of the future rotated violently in his mind until it all swirled together and he couldn't decipher anything. His brain was literally turning to mush. 

"It's honestly impressive how you manage to fit a crisis a day Shittykawa," came the bored reply of his best friend, Iwaizumi who sat at the foot of his bed and didn't lift his sight from the notes on his lap.

"Mean Iwa-chan, I'm honestly panicking, college is looming before us, how can you be so calm and tranquil?" Oikawa asked bitterly, he rubbed his tired eyes and took a moment to reflect on the past weeks. It had been hectic with the studying and the constant reminder that college applications would have to be handed in soon. He was operating solely on coffee and the adrenaline that was still slightly coursing through him from volleyball practice. Here's the thing, Oikawa excelled at near everything. His academic grades were solid, he was a core member in his volleyball team and he was admired by several, a string of his fans would always follow him around. Soon though he was would have to be thrown into unknown, vast waters and Oikawa didn't know how to tread these grounds. They seemed murky, mysterious and honestly, terrifying. He can put on an act of false bravado but around Iwaizumi, who he had known since the days he was in diapers, his facade crumbled. He couldn't help his random spurts of panic or stop worrying about the future. It didn't help that he didn't know what to do, what route did he want to take? With everything shifting and transitioning to difference in his life, Oikawa was at a loss. 

"Because I know exactly what I want to do, all that's left is picking the college," Iwaizumi answered, tone still even, free of the jittery high that was present in Oikawa's when he would start rambling about the prospect of the future. 

"But you still don't know what college you wanna be in, aren't you the least bit scared?" Oikawa whined. 

Iwaizumi finally looked up, placing the notes in a neat pile beside him and stood up. He stretched languidly and bounded over to Oikawa. He looked over Oikawa's shoulder and fixed his gaze on the laptop screen that had several tabs open full of college courses. Oikawa's skin tingled with the proximity, something that has been happening for the last few months when Iwaizumi was close. Oikawa never delved into the feeling, honestly not wanting to question it. Oikawa tilted his head to be able to make out the thoughtful expression on Iwaizumi's face.

"I'm going to go to the same college as you and although it does give me anxiety leaving you with the decision, my future is pretty much sealed," he said, placing his hands on the laptop to check the tab on the films course Oikawa had opened.

Oikawa blinked, some unidentified emotion stirring within him, paired with surprise.

"You're just gonna follow me into the college of my decision?" He asked incredulously, brown eyes widening. 

They hadn't had this discussion, Oikawa too indecisive to give a real answer or too scared to face the possibility of separation from his childhood friend. Now that he thought if it, it did make sense that Iwaizumi would do this, he was a presence that Oikawa couldn't imagine his life without, an unrelenting and reliable force. Someone who always steadied the teetering scale that Oikawa's life balanced delicately upon. 

"I thought that was a given," Iwaizumi responded flatly. 

"Iwa-chan! I knew you were the sentimental type, you can't abandon your dashing, talented friend. I mean what would you do withou-" Oikawa's statement was cut short by a shove to his side from Iwaizumi, who had his signature frown etched on his features.

Iwaizumi was looking at him as if he could see right through him, there wasn't an if, Iwaizumi really could see through him. 

"Just decide Shittykawa, do what makes you happy, it can't be a matter of you not being able to make it, because you know you can. So stop the constant panicking and choose," Iwaizumi reprimanded and Oikawa was ready to receive the usual scolding from his best friend, when Iwaizumi's frown dissolved and face softened. 

His hand was placed into the soft of Oikawa's hair and the sliding motion that it was doing between the tufts of his hair caused Oikawa to look at Iwaizumi in awe.

"Um.." Oikawa could feel the pink that would colour his cheeks rushing to his face, it was rare for Iwaizumi to be affectionate in his comforting, an alien occurrence really. Iwaizumi's hand slid down to cup the side of his head and a thumb brushed heat across his cheekbone, causing Oikawa to exhale too fast.

Iwaizumi's eyes were intense enough to cause self consciousness to prickle down his spine and he didn't know why he was so self aware of this act done by non other than Iwaizumi. 

"You're too self critical idiot, I've always been here and I'll be there too plus I've never led you astray have I?" this statement was gruff but lacked the usual bite and the reassurance was enough to cause warmth to spread through Oikawa. 

"No you haven't," Oikawa breathed out, ducking his head to stop the other from spotting the pink hue of his cheek and Iwaizumi let his hand fall and cleared his throat.

"Thanks for always being there," Oikawa managed to say softly, injecting as much sincerity as he could and finally being able to look up to process Iwaizumi's reaction. Red was splashed across Iwaizumi's cheeks but he doesn't avert eye contact and his mouth curved into the beginnings of a smile, which was an even rarer occurrence and Oikawa knows then that everything would be fine. His life could distort to irregularities, everything could go into reversals and vary but there has always been one constant in Oikawa's life and as long as he was always there, things would work out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small headcannon of mine and me injecting my emotions of confusion and fear of college and the path that it entails into Oikawa oops :') But yeah I just love this pairing so much and sat and did a quick one shot to try them out:D I don't want to imagine iwaoi separated in college:(


End file.
